1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a warning sign placing technique, in particular, to an automatically movable warning sign placing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A car accident or breakdown may inevitably occur during traveling. The traffic law in each country requires a driver or a culprit to place a car breakdown warning triangle or other highly visible warning equipment at a distance behind the car in order to alert the oncoming cars that a car accident is ahead with an adequate reaction distance so as to prevent another accident.
A common approach is to manually carry the car breakdown warning triangle out from the car and place it behind the car with a certain distance. However, while the driver is carrying the car breakdown warning triangle, the oncoming cars may not be given with an adequate reaction distance to the car accident and may thus collide with the driver. Hence, to safely place a car breakdown warning triangle for a driver during a car accident has become a crucial problem to be solved.